It's Only One Night
by Wereinthenolababyy
Summary: Julie finds Tim drinking alone one night and offers him a place to stay. No Harm could come from that it's only one night right?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Yall I wanted to start this story for a while but never got around to it. The characters are going to AU but I would appreciate if yall would at least read one chapter and let me know what you think !

* * *

Tim POV

"Tim you can't just leave" yells Billy from the Kitchen. "Watch me" I yell as I continue to throw clothes into my overnight bag.

I walk out from my bedroom into the kitchen and grab the last three beers that are sitting in the fridge. I pick up my bag and walk towards the door.

"Tim why the hell are you even leaving?" yells Billy. "I don't want to watch you fuck my ex girlfriend" I yell back as I reach the door. "Tim you walk out of here don't fucking bother coming back" Billy yells.

I slam the door shut and run to my truck. I throw my overnight bag into the passenger seat of my truck and start to drive.

I drive the backroads to try and cool down and eventually I park in an old field and rummage through the bag to find the beers that I threw in there.

I crack open the first one and sip it slowly as I stare out into the field of darkness wondering where I am going to go.

After I finish the second beer I think about how things got this bad.

I wonder where I am going to go and decide that I am going to sleep in my car tonight and I will find out what to do tomorrow.

Julie

"Mom you are ruining my life" I yell as I stalk to my room. "Julie Taylor you get your ass out here" she yells. I don't come out of my room and I hear her footsteps as she walks toward my room.

When she reaches my door she throws it open. "What the hell has gotten into you, I know you think that you can do whatever you want but as long as you are in this house you are going to do what I say" she yells.

Gracie starts screeching in the other room and mom runs to go and tend to her. "It's all about that damn baby these days" I yell.

Dad walks into the house and is met with the sound of Gracie screaming and mom and I staring each other down. "What did I just walk into" dad asks.

"Nothin I was just leaving" I say while grabbing the keys off the counter. "Be back by Curfew" Dad yells as I walk out the door. I start the car and pull out of the driveway.

I don't know where to go so I settle for driving around. There is a country song on the radio while I turn down a backroad. I notice a dark shadow and as I pull closer I realize that it is a truck.

I see Tim Riggins sitting on the back of the tailgate when I pull my car up beside his. He looks over at me when I start walking towards him "Hey Little Taylor what brings you out here" he asks with a smirk.

"Mom's being a bitch" I say shrugging my shoulders as I climb onto the tailgate. "What happened" he asks. I sigh taking the beer out of his hand. "She's saying that she can't trust me because she thinks that I have been lying to her and she doesn't know why I dumped Matt" I say taking a swig of beer.

"That sucks" he says while taking the beer bottle back from me. I look over at him while I scoot closer to him. "Why are you out here Mr. Riggins" I ask.

"Billy and my ex got together" he says. "Billy and Lyla" I ask my face wrinkling in disgust. "No another ex she is older than us"saying it in a way that signaled we were not talking about it anymore.

I place my hand on his and look up at him. He looks back at me with his eyes that are mesmerizing. "Tim" I breathe.

He smirks at me as he leans down and kisses me. He tastes like beer and I gasp as he grabs my thigh and as I gasp he slips his tongue into my mouth.

Tim Pov

Well shit. Here I am one minute drinking a beer minding my own business and the next I am making out with Coach's daughter. She moans as I slide my hand a little further up her thigh.

I pull away and look at her "Jules you don't want the first time to be in the bed of a truck" I say. She looks at me with a smile "Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" She asks. "Not really" I answer being honest. " You are coming back to my house then" she says with a smirk that mirrors my own.

" I don't know if that is a good idea Jules" I tell her. 'Well you don't really have a choice, besides if your lucky you may even get to sleep in the bed with me" she says with a smile.

I am wondering who this new Julie is because the old one never would have said things like this. " I don't think Coach would like that" I say leaning to kiss her again.

"Well he wouldn't want one of his players to be left out in the middle of nowhere" she says. She kisses me a few more times to convince me to come with her back to the house.

I get my truck and she gets in Coach's truck. We get to her house and I see that the front porch light is on.

Here goes nothing I think while I walk up the front steps. When she opens the door I walk in nervously. Mrs. Coach is the first to see me "Well hey Tim, what's going on hon"she asks. "Um.." I stutter nervously that lady terrifies me no matter how sweet she comes across.

"He and Billy are not in a good place and he needs a place to stay" Julie answers for me.

Before now Coach hasn't said anything and I am kind of worried that he is going to ask what I was doing with his daughter.

"Well sure son, you can spend the night on the couch tonight and we can work out something more permanent in the morning" he says with a nod.

Well this could end in some trouble judging by the look that Julie is shooting me.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the views guys! I do not own FNL if I did Tim would be mine :) Im sorry the formatting is a little weird i am not using my computer and I'm ot sure what happened. Please Review as that is the only way for me to get better and know what yall would like.

* * *

Tim Pov

I was laying on the couch thinking about being here in Coach's house when I hear a door open.

I slowly get off the couch and walk down the hall. I see that Julie has opened her door.

I quietly walk into her room and shut the door "Jules did you open that door on purpose" I ask in a whisper.

"What if I did" she asks getting out of her bed. My breath catches in my throat as I see what she has on. She is standing before me in just a red bra and thong.

"Jules" I say while I walk towards her. "Do you like it" she asks me with a sly smile.

I smirk at her as I answer "I love it" I ease her back towards her bed.

She smiles up at me as I lay her down. She reaches a hand up and pulls me down on top of her.

She kisses me and slips her tongue into my mouth teasing me when she pulls back. "We have to be up for school in 20 minutes you should probably be on the couch or in the bathroom when my parents wake up" she says with an evil grin.

"Jules you are playing with fire" I say with a glare. I walk out of her bedroom and am back on the couch before Coach comes out of his room.

He walks into the kitchen and turns on the light while pulling the coffee out of the cabinet that he keeps it.

I stand up and rub my eyes while I walk into the kitchen. "Hey Tim" Coach says sleepily. "I just wanted to say thank you for taking me in and all" I say. "It's really no problem" he says with a smile. He turns to me with a serious look " I only have a few rules" he starts.

"First rule, no drinking beer in my house, Second rule, You are going to be helping out with family chores and the needs of the family, and the third thing is I know that you have a reputation and I am willing to overlook that if you stay away from Julie" he finishes. I gulp wondering how he would react to what happened last night and this morning.

" I don't mind if you take her to school or if y'all go get food for the family together but I don't want it getting back to me that something is going on between the two of you" he says while pouring himself a now hot cup of coffee. "Please look out for her, I worry about her after the whole Matt thing" he says.

"Yes Sir, I will and thank you again for taking me in" he says. I walk away from the kitchen and walk into the bathroom. I let the warm shower wash away all the tension in my body and find myself thinking about Julie. She was such a tease this morning.

I am interrupted from my thoughts by a pounding on the door. "Tim, I need to get in the shower so I can get ready for school" Julie screeches outside the door. I turn off the shower laughing and make sure that I take my time getting dressed before I open the door.

"Tim what the hell you know that I need the shower so that I can get ready" she says with her hands on her hips. " You're lucky that I am not taking longer after that stunt you pulled this morning" I tell her while I walk out of the bathroom and slap her on the ass.

She yelps as she walks into the bathroom to start her morning routine. "Morning Tim" Mrs. Taylor says when she sees that I have emerged from the bathroom.

"Morning Mrs. Coach is there anything I can do to help you" I ask her as I walk to get some orange juice out of the fridge.

"Is there anyway that you can take Julie to school this morning, I have to go into a meeting and Eric has to take Gracie into day care" she rambles while getting her stuff together.

"Sure I don't mind" I say looking over at Gracie who is in her play pen. Coach walks by and picks up Gracie, kisses Mrs. Coach goodbye and turns to me "I'll see you at practice son" he says while he walks out the door. I could get used to this I think to myself.

Julie POV

I shower and dress for school keeping in mind that I want to tease Tim all day today. I am wearing my jeans that are skin tight and a shirt that fits tight around my chest.

I walk out of the bathroom after drying my hair and putting on a thin layer of makeup. When I walk out of the bathroom I notice that mom and dad are both gone. "Where did everyone go" I ask as I see Tim standing in the kitchen. "Your mom had an early meeting and your dad is taking Gracie to Daycare" he says.

I smile I as walk up to him and kiss I pull back I realize that he has a lazy smile on his face.

I grab a banana out of the fruit bowl and a travel mug of coffee and we are out the door. I hop into his truck and throw my bag into the floorboard.

He starts the truck and we are on our way to school. We are quiet the whole ride to school each thinking about things the country radio the only thing making noise in the truck. Sometime during the ride Tim reaches over and holds my hand. When we pull into the parking lot we are actually a little early.

"Jules there is something that I wanted to talk to you about" Tim says turning to me. "What do you want to talk about baby" I say with an exaggerated southern drawl and leaning in for a kisses me and then pulls away.

" Your dad told me that one of the rules of staying in his house is that I have to stay away from you" he says.

I look at him with a frown "So then why are you taking me to school" I ask.

"He said that I am able to take you to school, home form school, out to get takeout for the family, and stuff like that but he doesn't want us together in a way that he thinks would be wrong" he says.

"So I guess we will just have to keep it a secret" I say with a kiss. "I guess we will" he says kissing me again.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for the views and reviews! Sorry that I have been away I've had a lot with graduating and trying to finish up my last semester of school. Thank you for sticking with the story! Please Review !

* * *

 _Julie POV_

After our talk Tim and I stay in the car for a little while until we have to walk into school. We get a lot of stares as we walk down the hallway but neither Tim or I care.

We get to my locker and I grab my books while he stands there talking about some party that is happening after the game this Friday. "A party sounds fun but I'm not sure Dad will let me go" she says with a frown. "I'm pretty sure as long as I am there to "protect" you he will let you go" he says with a smirk.

We get to my homeroom and he says bye. "I'll see you at practice?" He asks with a hopeful smile. "Sure I have to ride home with dad anyway" I say with a smile. He smiles as he walks away and I go to sit in my seat.

"Were you just talking to Tim Riggins" Lois asks. "Yeah we were talking what does it matter" I ask with an eye roll. "I think he is so cute and I would love to be able to go out with Tim" she says with a sigh. "Is there a question in there somewhere" I ask her impatiently. "Do you think that you would be able to ask him if he would want to go out with me" she asks with a smile.

"I'll see what I can do"I say as the bell rings. Today we are reading To Kill a Mockingbird and I have a hard time focusing because all I can think about is Tim. How his hair falls into his face how his hazel eyes look so pretty when the light hits them right. I'm shaken from my daydream when the bell rings.

My second class doesn't go much better and by the time lunch comes around I am ready to see him even if I can't do anything with him in public. I sit down at my lunch table with Lois when I see out of the corner of my eye someone sit down. "Hey Jules do you think that you could help me with this problem" Tim asks as he sits down with homework.

"Tim Riggins doing homework what is going on in the world" I tease him with a smile. "Well I know the reward that I get if I get a good grade on my test" he says with a grin.

I help him figure out the problem and I am aware the Lois eyes are on us the whole time. Tim goes back to his table and I go back to eating my lunch. When the end of the day comes around I am actually looking forward to football practice. I'm walking to the field when a pair of strong arms pull me into a corner. "Jules do you know hot you look in that outfit" Tim mutters while he kisses my neck. "I wore it just for you, didn't think that you had noticed it today" I say with a moan. "Are you kidding me it was all I could do at lunch to not stare at your boobs" he says smiling into my neck. I turn in his arms and kiss him on the lips. "Have a good practice" I say while walking away making sure to swish my hips extra.

Tim Pov

Julie is killing me in that outfit. I make my way to the locker room and change for practice and then jog out to the field. For once I am on time not being held up by some rally girl. I look up to the stands and see that Julie is sitting enjoying the sun as she works on her homework.

I see the way her face scrunches up in confusion and it makes me laugh. "Okay boys this is a big week for us" Coach says. "I want y'all to practice safe and smart" he says. We start practice and I make sure that I look good in practice for Julie who has stopped doing her homework to watch.

I catch her eye and she smiles at me as she drops something. She leans over and I get a view full of her ass and I damn near fall over. "Riggins am I free to run the play or are you going to keep staring off into space" Coach Yells at me. "Sorry Coach" I say getting ready for the play.

Practice ends finally and I shower and change walking out of the locker room. Julie I standing there with money in her hand. "Dad wants us to go to the Alamo Freeze and pick up dinner" "Okay lets go then" I say. She hops up in the truck and when I get in she slides closer to me " I've missed being able to touch you all day" she says leaning into me.

I drop a kiss on her lips and we drive to The Alamo Freeze. Sometime during the ride she has scooted so that she is under my arm and curled into my side. I can smell the strawberry shampoo she uses and it makes me smile that I have someone to care about. When we get to the Alamo Freeze she hops out of the cab and walks in.

She walks up to the counter "Can I have burgers please all with Fries" she asks. "Julie what are you doing here with Tim" Matt asks from behind the counter. "He lives with us" she says dismissively handing him the twenty dollar bill. We get the burgers and are off to the house. "You should have seen his face" she laughs. "Jules if you don't mind me asking what happened between you and Saracen" "I wanted to sleep with him and he got all weirded out and then he went and fucked his grandmas nurse" she says with a bitter laugh.

"To think I was going to lose it to someone like that" she says. "I'm sorry he was such an asshole to you" I say grabbing her hand.

We get home and grabs her book bag while I grab the food. "We're home" she yells when she opens the door. She walks into the kitchen and places her bag on the barstool. I put the food down on the counter and Mrs. Coach comes over and hands me Gracie.

"Tim do you mind taking her for a second" she asks. "It's not problem Ma'am" I say while holding Gracie. I throw her up in the air and catch her while she giggles. I could get used to this.

A loving family and people that actually care about each other.


End file.
